Princesa
by IndiaRose31
Summary: ¿Cuándo se enamoró de ella? Podría haber sido cuando la vio en Lyoko por primera vez, tan asustada y de aspecto frágil. Podría haber sido las innumerables veces que la salvó en Lyoko. Podría haber sido cuando la vio llorar por culpa de la insensibilidad de Jérémie. Aunque nunca le querría de la misma manera, Odd estaba seguro de que ella siempre será una princesa, su princesa.


¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo India Rose. Hoy he decidido publicar un one-shot sobre Odd y Aelita. La verdad es que siempre pensé que ellos hacían buena pareja y que había química, ya sabéis, Odd es casi el único o por lo menos el que más seguido la llama princesa, el que siempre está ahí para hacerla reír … Bueno, pues por esos motivos (o paranoias mías) hice este relato. Disfrutadlo, y ojalá os guste :)

* * *

** Código Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y a France 3.**

* * *

_**Princesa**_

Se revolvió el pelo completamente frustrado ¡Cómo odiaba la física! No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiese entender todo ese revoltijo de fórmulas y teorías. Pero los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y se tenía que emplear a fondo si no quería pasarse el verano estudiando todo el maldito libro.

Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a montar un pequeño berrinche como un niño pequeño como hacía cada vez que su mente se ofuscaba, pero su boca se cerro automáticamente ante la angelical imágen que se encontraba justo delante de sus narices. Estaba ahí, tan concentrada, con su pequeño ceño fruncido intrentado resolver aquellos endemoniados problemas que él habría jurado que ni el mismísimo Albert Einsteins podría resolver.

— ¡Lo tengo Aelita, da ochenta y cuatro! — Giró la cabeza para ver como Jérémie sonreía triunfal ante su logro.

— Vaya Jérémie, eres un genio — Dijo Aelita con sinceridad mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago. Realmente le molestaba que Aelita admirase tanto a Jérémie. No lo quería admitir, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que sentía eran celos. ¡Él, celoso! ¡El mismo Odd que salía con cada chica mona que se le cruzaba en el camino sin importarte nada más que pasarlo bien! ¡El mismo que dijo que enamorarse era una tontería, que lo único que hacía era volver tonta y cursi a la gente! Tenía el claro ejemplo de Yumi y Ulrich de todo aquello. Ambos se querían pero no se atrevían a dar el paso. Ese asunto era realmente estúpido, a su parecer. Jamás lo entendió, o al menos, eso creía. Pero sin darse cuenta, él mismo había caído en la red de aquel demonio alado llamado Cupido.

No supo cuando pasó. Podría haber sido cuando la vio en Lyoko por primera vez, tan asustada y de aspecto tan frágil. En ese momento sintió calor en el pecho y se vio abrumado por una intensa necesidad de protegerla de todo, de X.A.N.A o que diablos, hasta del mundo. Le hubiese encantado encerrarla en una torre cual princesa, siendo él el único que pudiese visitarla y admirarla.

Podría haber sido las innumerables veces que la salvó en Lyoko. Podría haber sido el día que la vio sacrificarse por sus amigos, desactivando la torre que acabaría con ella. Podría haber sido cuando la vio en_ L'hermitage_ llorar por culpa de la insensibilidad de Jérémie, o también podría haber sido cuando discutió con ella por aquella estúpida escusa que se había inventado para justificar su ausencia en clase de gimnasia. O sí, recordaba perfectamente ese día, ese mismo día fue el que se besaron. Sonríe pensando en aquello. Reconoce que fue la actuación de su vida al fingir que la idea del beso se le había ocurrido en aquel mismo momento. Lo había esperado en silencio durante tanto tiempo …

Sabía que no podía contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ulrich. Además, también sabía que ella jamás le correspondería. Su ángel de exótico cabello rosa y profundos ojos verdes nunca le querría de la manera que él lo hacía. Para ella, él era su "primo" y su amigo, no podía verlo como nada más.

Suspiró triste. Eso era algo que tenía ya muy asumido.

— Uff … no puedo más — La suave y melodiosa voz de Aelita hizo que callese de la nube en la que estaba y volviese a la silenciosa biblioteca —. Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza, ¿Nos vamos?

— Yo aún no, me quedaré un poco más. Vosotros podéis iros — Respondió Jérémie sin mirarla, completamente concentrado en la física.

— Está bien. Te espero en la cafetería para la cena — Guardó todos sus libros en la bandolera rosa y se dirigió hacia su "esbelto" amigo —. ¿Nos vamos, Odd?

Embobado, metió como pudo sus cosas en la mochila y se levantó.

— Claro, princesa.

Para él, aunque nunca podría confesarle lo que sentía, aunque nunca podría acariciarla ni decirla cuando la quería,estaba seguro de que ella era eso, una princesa, su princesa

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Y bien, que tal? Es corto, no quería hacerlo muy largo para que no resultase pesado. Siento en el alma no haber publicado nada de nada antes, pero ando escasa de imaginación. ¡No se me ocurre nada! Ojalá esta racha pase y pueda seguir escribiendo.**

**Aclaro que aunque me guste los OddxAelita, siempre seré fan de OddxSamantha y AelitaxJérémie. **

**Gracias por leer. ¡Un beso!**

**India Rose. **


End file.
